trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Radon
Radon Radon is a resource unlocked after beating the Dimension of Rage, a unique map that is created by buying Rage, an upgrade awarded for completing zone 15 in Universe 2 , the Radon Universe. It functions exactly the same as Helium in Universe 1, allowing you to purchase Perks exclusive to Universe 2. Along with Radon the player also unlocks the Portal, which allows for soft-resetting your game. Perks and Radon last throughout Portals. Clearing the Dimension of Rage and using the Portal for the first time in Universe 2 enables the collection of Void Maps in future runs. How to get Radon There are currently four known ways to get Radon: #Complete The Dimension of Rage (or use the Portal Generator). This gives 45 Radon, not modified by anything. # Kill any Blimp or Improbability after completion of The Dimension of Rage. These boss imps spawn in the last cell of every zone after zone 15. You need to beat The Dimension of Rage at least once in your save to gain Radon from them. If it was beaten in another run, they will award Radon even if The Dimension of Rage hasn't been beaten in your current run. # Kill the Cthulimp at the end of a Void map. See the Void Map page for more details. # Buy Bone Portals in the Bone Trader menu for 100 Bones each. The Radon awarded corresponds to the highest Radon ever obtained in a single run. Unlike Radon from other sources, this Radon can be immediately spent on Perks. Radon obtained from methods 1-3 appear in the Radon box below Gems. In order to use the Radon on Perks, you need to use the Portal (soft reset). There is also a Rn/hr below this number (this number keeps track of the total Radon earned in a run over time taken, and does not indicate any sort of passive gain), which can be used to assess whether your run is efficient (in gaining Radon) or not. Rewards Note: You must beat The Dimension of Rage at least once in your save file to gain Radon from completing zones. If you've completed Zone 16 or above before doing so, the Radon you would have otherwise gotten is lost. This only matters during the first run. Radon rewards from completing zones can be increased with bonuses such as the Looting perk. The final Radon after base formulas and bonuses is rounded down. One can see the Radon breakdown clearly by clicking on the present icon next to the enemy imps and then clicking on the Radon category. The base Radon value for the Blimp or Improbability in cell 100 of each zone is as follows: The actual amount of Radon received will be greatly increased by Radon bonuses from Challenge², Condenser Towers, Looting, etc. Void Maps Clearing a Void Map generally awards twice the amount of Radon from killing the boss at the end of each world zone. The following factors increase the amount of Radon gained from Void Maps: *Void Specialization I and II, and Master of the Void Masteries *Scruffy with the Void Map stacking abilities *Meteorologists hired in a previous zone (those hired in the current zone are not yet active), which increase the amount of Radon earned by 1% (additive). Meteorologists are unlocked each run by clearing cell 20 of zone 30.